Shoko Azuma
}} |- ! Age: | } |- ! Gender: | } |- ! Eye Color: | } |- ! Hair Color: | } |- ! Height: | } |- ! Weight: | } |- ! Race and Ethnicity: | } |- ! Nationality: | } |- ! Occupation: | } |- ! Groups: | } |- ! Grade Level: | } |- |} Name: Shoko Azuma First Appearance: Thinking~ born: June 6 Relatives: Kouta Azuma Group: Cafe Mahou Personality Shoko is a cheerful one, to say the least. She is always in high spirits and carries and optimistic view on life. Unlike her brother, she is more reserved however, and is able to analyze the situation before moving in. If anything, the way she acts is almost the exact opposite of Kouta. Abilities Like her brother before her, Shoko channels the powers of a warrior from an alternate universe, Roa's sister, Emi. However, unlike Roa, Emi did not survive the crossing, and instead fully gave her powers, to Shoko before passing on. Like the Roa Armor, Emi's armor protects her from most attacks, but not to the extent like Roa's did. It is lighter, and made to fit allowing easier movement. If compared to her brother, she is definitely more agile, but lacks the punch. In addition, the armor does not require her to synch up to gain it's full effect, but is not armed unlike Roa. Shoko herself has little experience fighting, so despite trying to act heroic, the effect is lost due to inexperience. While limited in actual uses, Emi's armor generates energy to be used for attacking, this energy is a mix of the suit's technology and her own strength. Shoko also hasn't practiced with this, so it's mostly raw attacks. Tao Clone: Thanks to Charden, Shoko can create copies of perfect herself, and objects too. The clones can be created as long as she has the stamina for it. They can dismissed at her whim and do not share a bond with the creator, save thought in order to make ordering them around easier. Plot overview There was a time when Hyakuji had a hero protecting the city. His name was Fighter Roa, real identity: Kouta Azuma, Shoko's older brother. He, along with the spirit of Roa upheld the peace, at the same time fighting their own mission, to seek out and defeat Dark Brain once and for all. However, recent incidents have caused the duo to seemingly...vanish without a trace. Kouta's dorm room had been emptied, and any attempt to contact his cell met with failure, and oddly enough, the Compatible Kaiser remained in the depths of the Neo Photon Lab, unable to activate without Kouta or Roa's signatures. Not even Kisaburo, their grandfather, who had helped in Roa's survival heading to this world was not able to track him. Enter Emi, Roa's sister from the Battle Force Universe. Worried that something may have happened to Roa she attempted to cross dimensions in pursuit, as she had been out of contact with him far too long (she was unaware of what happened to him and the meeting with Kouta). Her machine, the G-Thundergate, however, was not able to cross through as easily as Compatible Kaiser, and instead crashed horribly upon arriving to our world. It was fate that connected her to Shoko, Kouta's younger sister. The two exchanged what information they had, and, regretting not being as strong as her brother, Emi had passed on her power to Shoko, in hopes of it helping her find the missing pair. And now, Shoko enrolls in Hyakuji, hoping to find some clue as to the whereabouts of her, and Emi's, older brother. While she wants to be a hero with this gift, she still has a lot to learn before being able to help anyone. Her time in Hyakuji hasn't really been pleasant, as on the first day she was flung into a battle with the Apostles of the Stars, failing miserably against Duhram. This was soon followed up by the embarrassing night at the Hot Springs, forever mentally scaring the young teen. Granted, it got better as she now has a job at the Cafe Mahou Slowly, the young teen fell into desperation, falling into affiliation with the Apostles of the Stars, and gaining Tao Powers. She would soon follow orders to turn against the school, attacking it with Kouta's Compatible Kaiser, only to be soundly defeated due to a distraction (a speech of Love) by Hiro Tsukasa, giving time for Hajime Go and Hyakuzor to strike Kaiser down. Despite being talked to, she would still continue to serve the Apostles, and as such appeared to oppose Hyakuji while the ritual at Mt. Hayaku was being performed. However, the darkness in her heart matured into a spawn of Dark Brain... Category:Characters: Students